In the Basement
by Wuddlypums
Summary: House and Wilson are locked in the basement. OOC Please R&R Chapter 4 is up!
1. Rat Attack

Title: In the Basement

xxxxxxx

House and Wilson were sitting on the couch watching "The Food of the Gods" a great classic from the 70's when suddenly the light went out. Wilson didn't want House to know he was afraid of the dark so he said, "I know how you have nightmares watching scary movies in the dark. Since I don't want to deal with your screaming I'll go get a lightbulb." He rose and paused, "so where are they?"

"Oh I thought you liked it when I scream?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"In the fridge with my screwdriver."

"Greg..."

"James..."

Wilson huffed and walked off towards the basement. _I would keep my lightbulbs in the basement... _he thought to himself.

House watched as Wilson walked away. His eyes grazed Wilson, _mmm Wilson._ He thought about what his next move would be. He could see operation get Wilson sloshed was well under way. _Now for my next plan 'lock him in a room with me and a rat.'_

Wilson stumbled around the basement looking in various boxes. He found some interesting things like leather chaps and handcuffs but no lightbulbs. "Greg," he shouts, "tell me where they are!"

House headed towards the basement figuring Wilson was frustrated enough. "Coming dear," he said in his best impression of a dutiful husband.

House carefully locked the basement door behind him and then walked down the stairs. He placed the key, his Vicodin, his spare handcuffs, his tube of lube, whip cream, bottles of water and condoms on the shelf above the stairs. _Those might come in handy later if all my plans go well._

He hobbled down the stairs to "help" Wilson.

"Hmm where are those lightbulbs?" he mumbled as he poked boxes with his cane. He lifted the box flap with his cane, _wonder if James saw that...heh heh heh_

"EEEEEEEEEEEK" Wilson squealed like a little girl.

"Don't start without me Jimmy." Noticing the paleness of his complexion House grew serious, "what's wrong?"

"A r-r-r-rat," Wilson stuttered as his trembling hand pointed to the corner.

"Wilson 'fraid of the wittle bitty mouse? I'll save you!" He flourished his cane and whacked the rat on the head. The rodent twitched and tried to run away, so he whacked it again and this time blood splattered. House whacked it one more time for good measure and the rat was dead.

House looked down at the blood all over his favorite outfit, and he could feel it soaking through his pants already. Something would have to be done or the clothes would stain, but a solution had yet to present itself...

xxxxxx

A/N: That's it for now, but there is still one vital question left to be answered; How will House get his clothes clean? Ah, the suspense!


	2. Concentration

Title: In the Basement

Chapter 2: Concentration

xxxxxx

"Blood stains..." House mumbled to himself as he pulled off his shirt.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Wilson stammered, blushing slightly as House stripped off his boxers.

"Blood stains and I have a strange attachment to these clothes I'm wearing," House replied as he started the washing machine. He paused briefly while he considered how much detergent to use and then dumped all of it in the washer. _More is probably better..._

"You are strangely attached to your non-descript grey t-shirt and old blue jeans?"

"Yes," House replied simply.

Wilson decided he'd had enough and walked towards the stairs. When he reached the top he tried to open the door...and then he tried again. "House! Did you lock the door?"

"Mmm?" House replied. "There's a lock on that door?" He walked up the stairs and tried the door as well. "Well...that's odd..." he said with a puzzled look on his face. "I guess we're stuck down here until someone misses us."

House started down the stairs, "coming?" Wilson tried the door again, sighed, and then followed House down the stairs.

"Unless there is an emergency we'll probably be here until the morning. You might as well get comfortable Jimmy," House said, "I'm sure we can find something to do."

Wilson ignored the suggestive look on his face and glanced around the room. House's basement was crowded but sparsely furnished. There was the washing machine, dryer and sink in the corner. Along the walls there were shelves with various items and cardboard boxes littered the floor. The one piece of furniture was an old worn couch that had a large rug lying in front of it.

Wilson sighed again and sat down on the couch. _This is going to be a long night _he thought to himself.

House in the mean time had found two decks of cards and a set of dominoes. He started spreading the cards out on the rug.

"Concentration?" Wilson asked skeptically. "Just how old are you again?"

"Tsk, tsk, Jimmy. Don't you know memory is very important for doctors? Anyway this isn't your preschool memory game we'll be using two decks of cards and I've added a rule. Every time you don't get a pair you'll have to take a swig of this." House showed Wilson the bottle of rum he found on the shelf.

"...Sure why not." Wilson selected two cards and said with a slight smile, "two aces, what are the chances?"

As they continued playing Wilson loosened up a little . . . but not from the drinking. Wilson was surprisingly lucky at first in choosing his cards and then he proved to have an incredible memory. House on the other hand was started to feel tipsy and wasn't at all pleased.

House started to suggest a change in game (or rules) when he noticed something interesting. Every time it was his turn he looked down to choose his cards and when he glanced up he caught Wilson checking him out. _Hmmm now how am I going to use this to my advantage?_

xxxxxx

A/N: Who knew House's washing machine was in his basement? -shrugs- Oh well. House found out that being naked and so darn attractive has it advantages. Will House be able to get what he wants? Or will Wilson fail to co-operate...


	3. Lights Out

Title: In the Basement

Chapter 3: Lights Out

A/N: Welcome back! Don't forget to review :)

XXXXXXX

House stretched. He was getting very bored of the card games and a little tired. He had stopped drinking trying to think clearly on how to proceed with the 'ravish Wilson' part of his plan.

The washing machine stopped and Wilson sprung up to put House's clothes in the dryer. "You're that desperate to get me into clothes?" House said with a smirk. "Usually it's the other way around . . . "

Wilson just gave House a look and said, "Let's do something else, this is getting boring."

He got up and started poking through Greg's boxes. He found many a couple boxes of old magazines and a box of books. He grabbed some magazines and kept searching until he found a chess set.

Wilson set up the pieces and they began to play. While playing chess House noticed that Wilson had stopped staring at him. Even standing up and stretching failed to get a reaction. _Maybe I got naked too soon._

Wilson just shook his head . . . inside his head. House was being very suggestive in his actions and dialogue all night. James knew what House was up to, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He glanced at his friend and thought long and hard.

House and Wilson played several long games of chess. During that time the dryer sounded and Wilson got up. He wordlessly handed Greg his clothing which was put on promptly.

Gregory House felt like something had changed. The mood in the room had shifted and he wanted to get the upper hand again. He sighed.

"Hmm?" Wilson looked up from an old issue of People.

"I'm going to get some sleep now." House lay down and turned his back towards Wilson as he settled into the couch. He had completely given up on anything happening that night and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

House groaned. He stretched a bit and rolled over on the couch, now facing outward. _I need to take a Vicodin soon . . . I hope Wilson's asleep. _Then he heard what had woken him up. Apparently a thunder storm had started while he was dreaming of . . . House smirked as he thought of his dreams.

As the thunder crackled, House glanced over at Wilson. He was lying on the rug in almost a ball, now reading Us Weekly. When the thunder cracked Wilson would shudder and curl up a bit more. House was just about to open his mouth and be reassuring for once when . . .

The lights went out.

The room was quiet except for the frequent thunder crackling until House felt a hand on his side.

"Greg?"

"Come here, you big baby." Greg replied as he guided James unto the couch with him. Wilson crawled over House and snuggled into his back while wrapping an arm around him. Wilson let out a sigh and wiggled to get more comfy which caused House to threaten cane violence if Wilson didn't stop moving. He stopped moving . . . but only because he'd found the perfect spot.

The last thought in Wilson's head as he drifted off was, '_this is nice . . . '_

XXXXXXX

A/N: -Grins- Well _I _knew Wilson wasn't dumb and would notice House was up to something . . . but I'm pretty sure House didn't plan that storm that seems to be working in his favour.


	4. Relief

Unfortunately House didn't fall asleep as easily as Wilson. He lay there enjoying the feeling of Wilson lying against him. He listened to the deep breathing and occasional snore. He felt the hand that rested on his chest. It took all of Greg's willpower not grab that hand and start…tasting it.

As much as those thoughts were pleasant other thoughts started to occupy Greg's mind. What was a dull ache in his leg was starting to become a more pressing matter. Also his bladder was screaming for relief.

"First things first, to the toilet," House whispered to himself. He gently lifted Wilson's arm off of him and waited. The other man didn't move or make a sound. House continued to move gingerly into a sitting position when a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Aaargghhh!"

Wilson bolted straight up and clutched House's shirt, "guhhh!" he exclaimed then looked around and calmed down.

"Um…House are you okay?" Wilson's concerned look replaced his startled one.

House grimaced.

"Do you have your Vicodin on you?"

House groaned then managed to say, "The shelf ab-ove the stairs!"

Wilson dashed to the stairs and reached up to pull something down that was soft and fuzzy and most definitely wasn't a bottle of pills. "What the hell?" he said bewildered.

"Baaaaa" replied the stuffed sheep that Wilson held too hard. He didn't have time to mull that one over though so he dropped the sheep and continued searching with his fingers for the Vicodin.

"Got it!" Wilson ran back, while opening the bottle, and handed Greg 2 pills. House expertly dry swallowed them and leaned back to wait for them to take affect.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Got distracted…," House mumbled still not in a talking mood.

"Here…why don't you lay down for a bit?" Wilson said while gently easing House unto the couch. House just grunted and closed his eyes. After House was settled Wilson went to lie down beside him. He was careful of not jarring the older man's leg that he inadvertently put pressure on his abdomen.

"Uhhh!" House exclaimed.

"Sorry," Wilson said mistakenly thinking he wasn't careful enough around House's leg. Wilson gently snuggled against House and drew circles on his palm with his thumb. Then he noticed something…warmth that was spreading…

When Wilson pressed on House's bladder House just couldn't hold it any longer and with a grunt he just let go. For the first few seconds he just lay there enjoying the relief of not having that pressure anymore. Then as his bladder continued to empty he grew a little worried because Wilson was laying half on top of him and there was no way Greg could hide his accident.

Wilson lay still, his face flushed. His friend was lying on the couch…wetting himself. Wilson tried to steady his breathing. _I should not be turned on by this…only little children wet themselves…_

Greg and James lay on the couch wet from the waist down by Greg's urine (the drinking from earlier had caught up with him.) There was something oddly arousing lying wet and warm together. The evidence of Wilson's arousal was clearly felt against House's hip and House's jeans didn't really cover his.

After a while it started to get cool. Not wanting this moment to end Wilson decided to fix the problem. It was hard to start peeing, because his brain had been programmed not to just let it go where ever, but once he started it came freely.

House smirked when he realized what Wilson was doing. _I didn't think Jimmy had it in him…he seems like such a vanilla sex kind of guy... _ House lay there happily, once again growing hard when Wilson grabbed him.

"Ahh..." House totally wasn't expecting that. Wilson began rub the bulge with his hand while he ground himself into Greg's good thigh. "Ahh…" House breathed out again. James stopped the movement with his hand, scooted up a bit and started to rub against him in a way that Greg had some fun too.

When Greg's breathing started to get faster James quickened his pace. He stopped briefly and came with a shudder and then he ground his leg into Greg's erection. House's eyes were closed and when he opened them to see Wilson looking at him through hooded eyes with such…hunger…he groaned, arched his back and collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men lay there tangled in each others arms. They lay there for several minutes long after there heart rates had slowed down and breathing had turned to normal. Then it started feeling uncomfortable again so Wilson pulled himself from House and stood up.

"There should be some clothes in one of those boxes over there…" House mumbled almost drifting off to sleep.

Wilson thoroughly looked through all of House's boxes until he found what he was looking for. Searching through the box he found a couple old blankets, old worn out towel, plain grey and black track pants, grey T-shirts…and a hideously purple dress which he chose not to bring up.

Wilson took what he needed over to the big laundry sink. He stripped off his clothes and cleaned himself with one of the old towels. After drying off and putting on some of Greg's old clothes he grabbed a few towels, some clothes and a bowl of water and padded barefoot over to House.

He lifted House's shirt up (the bottom had gotten wet), shushing House when he sleepily protested. When he undid Greg's pants the sleepy House was no longer sleepy.

"What are you doing?" House asked while swatting Wilson's hands away. _Well that's a change…I thought he wanted to be naked with me…_

"I'm going to get you cleaned up."

"I'm perfectly able to clean myself up…" House protested while trying to sit up.

Wilson gently pushed him back down. "No let me…" Wilson replied softly. House just looked up at him and shut up.

Wilson unzipped Greg's pants and gently wriggled them off him. "Stand up for a minute." He commanded. When Greg was standing steady Wilson mopped up as much urine as he could from the couch. After he flipped the couch cushions over he turned his attention back to Greg.

Wilson wet a towel and wrung out some water so it didn't drip. Taking the towel in his right hand and steadying House with his left hand, Wilson wiped down House's leg gently cleansing his skin. As Wilson was moving onto Greg's other leg he thought he heard some knocking on a door.

Wilson paused in his cleaning of House and when he didn't hear anything he continued. After a couple minutes both men heard some crashing sounds and then the basement door was kicked open.

"House!" a worried sounding Chase called out as he started down the stairs. "You weren't answering your pager or phone so we thought…" His voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him…a very naked House being wiped by Wilson and a smell of urine penetrating the room.

"Uhhh," Chase said dumbly after a minute and the other men didn't reply. They all stood looking at each other. Chase with a surprised and curious look on his face, Wilson with an embarrassed look on his face and House looking smug as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sheepish grin Well not sure what to say about that. I don't know how the guys are going to explain themselves to Chase. Will Chase be disgusted by what he saw or want to join in? Be sure to review!


End file.
